monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
Archie
Archie is a Russian house producer that has been creating house music since 2011. Prior to 2012 he went under the alias Archie V., but then changed his name to Archie. He has only had one release on Monstercat, which is Famous. The track was on it's way to becoming one of the biggest house tracks on Monstercat when it was taken down for copyright reasons. You can read about it here. Famous was removed from the album and is not included on the label anymore. It's not clear if Archie will release again on Monstercat in the future. The 'Famous' Fiasco Archie has only had one release on Monstercat, Famous. The track was on its way to becoming one of the biggest house tracks on Monstercat when they suddenly had to take it down one day for copyright issues. Contrarily to common beliefs, the track wasn't taken down because of copyright issues over the vocals. The vocals are a heavily modified version of an acapella track from a sample pack. Famous was meant to be a collaboration between Archie and Jakob Liedholm but Liedholm backed out of the project during production. However when the track started to gain in reputation Liedholm and his managers asked back for their share of the track's revenue and Jackob's name to be added back. The dispute resulted in the deletion of Famous. Technically, this means that Archie does not have a release on Monstercat, he has had a release on the Youtube channel, but Famous was not included on the subsequent compilation album. After all the problems with 'Famous', Archie decided to put it up for free download on Soundcloud. In early 2016, Archie said he was working on a VIP version of the track, but it was never released. Desso Archie started producing a series of electronic music under the name of Desso and moved to Wolf Beats, an independent record label in 2014. Some months later, he suffered from an arachnoid cyst and desperately needed money for a surgery. Wolf Beats opened a charity for him and on August 2014 in which they had raised over 14.000 USD, enough to pay for the surgery. He teamed up with several Brony musicians and released a collaberation album titled "The Dessolation Of Archie" which released on 17th of August, 2014. Those who purchased the album helped support Archie in raising money for his surgery as well. History Archie was quite popular around 2012 to 2013. He started getting popular after remixing songs from the TV show My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, which recieved extremely positive feedback from the fandom of the show. His track Magic Is Timeless, which has has totalled over 2 million views over different media uploads, even got confused for being a leaked Avicii song. His track 5upernova got extremely popular, toalling over 3 million views overall. League Of Legends streamer and YouTuber SivHD used 5upernova and other songs by Archie in his videos and live streams, which gained quite the boost in Archie's fanbase. He gathered about a total of 38.000 subscribers on his YouTube channel until it got taken over by his old manager. They both share different stories about what happened, but it's safe to say they weren't best friends at the time. He intentionally took down all of Archie's songs and uploaded viral videos in hopes of getting the channel suspended. This, however, didn't happen, and he used the existing subscribers, who hadn't noticed anything, to build up his own indie label, Dope Mag. Not being very successful, he turned off public subcriptions, as people would call him out on his subscriber-to-view ratio. It is unknown what exactly is going on behind there, but this channel no longer belongs to Archie. This is why Archie's music has been reuploaded several times around the internet by fans. He has created two new channels, one specifically for pony music, both of which he has reuploaded all of his old songs to. You can download all of his original songs for free as albums on his bandcamp page, one named Full Discography and the other Full Pon-ography. There are some older remixes he didn't include, as he wanted to avoid copyright as much as possible. Around early 2014 Archie made a new alias, Desso, and moved on to a record label named Wolf Beats, because he had some rights issues with the old manager. On Desso, he started to release a different style of music. He eventually solved the issue and got the rights to his alias back. He then released the single Your Life after not having released a track in his Archie style in over two and a half years. Future Archie has stopped producing under his aliases and mostly does ghost production. He stated in an Instagram post that "all I do is ghost production and due to this specific job I can`t post any demos or news." However, he also said that "if I ever release a new song you`ll see it on my soundcloud/youtube page." Category:Unpublished artists Category:Ninety9Lives artists